


Get Down Tonight

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Sam x Dean x Reader (no wincest, just a threesome ;) Enjoy)Word Count: 3, 056 A/N: This was written for  @cici0507’s Chessy Songs Decades Challenge with the prompt, “Get Down Tonight” by KC & the Sunshine Band. This was also written for @one-shots-supernatural‘s hiatus writing challenge week 17 with the prompt, “How long have you been standing there?” Smut of course. I mean with that song how could I resist? ;)





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/150888630596/get-down-tonight)

 

“Best plan ever, yeah right. Hunters hiding hilarious.”

 

Dean was about to sneeze but you stifled it by sticking your finger under his noise. You gave him major bitch face for it. Dean threw up his hands shrugging and then all hell broke loose. Your phone went off and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough it was singing, “Get Down Tonight" by KC & The Sunshine Band. Yeah, so hiding wasn’t an option anymore.

 

“Turn it off Y/N,” Dean whispered angrily to you.

 

“I can’t see anything in this damn closet. It’s too fucking dark. And it wasn’t my idea to hide here.”

 

“Shhh. Footsteps. “

 

“You think? It definitely heard my phone, Dean.”

 

“Don’t sass me.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Being trapped in a closet’s making you kinky? You going to teach me a lesson? What a time to be horny.”

 

It was Dean’s turn to give you bitch face. Sam opened the closet.

 

“Really KC and the Sunshine Band?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“What were hoping for? Classic rock?”

 

“Hey, nothing wrong with that,” Dean said.

 

“Don’t judge a girl, OK. I’ve gone through a dry spell.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

“I haven’t had… wait a minute…you’re not Sam, are you?”

 

“Nope, I’m the shift shifter.”

 

“Ah, well, this is awkward.”

 

“Why are you both hiding in a closet?”

 

“That’s way too long a story.”

 

“I sorry I have to kill you. I wish I could help with the dry spell. You know if you like Sam, I could have sex with you before I kill you all.”

 

“Um… who doesn’t think Sam…and Dean for that matter and together…uh …again not the point. Whoops. You’re a monster and we have to kill you so yeah, we should probably get back to the whole fighting thing.”

 

“OK, fair enough. I just thought I’d give you the option.”

 

“Thanks. That was creepy.”

 

“Wow,” was all Dean could really add to the situation.

 

He stood up behind you and your eyes went wide when you felt his hard cock against your tight ass. You gulped audibly and moved away from Dean quickly. The shape shifter stepped aside to let you and Dean out of the closet.

 

“Oh, by the way, I killed the three demons. They were trying to kill me.”

 

“Thanks,” you offered.

 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean nearly growled.

 

“In the basement.”

 

“Thanks, “ you said

 

“No problem, sweet pea,” the shape shifter said with a wink.

 

“Eww.”

 

The monster made an eerie chuckling noise.

 

“Oh, by the way…Y/N is it? How did you know?”

 

“Because Sam never gets right down to business even on a hunt. The real Sam would’ve asked us what we were doing in the closet and why we were standing so close together. But you…you directly asked me about the ringtone.

 

“Huh.”

 

Dean ran straight for the thing and slammed it into a wall.

 

“Not the time. Go get Sam and stop chatting with it.”

 

“But-.”

 

“Don’t make me say it again.”

 

“Wow. OK. Calm down.”

 

You ran around the house looking for the basement, actually grateful that the shape shifter killed the demons for you. Weird but it was one of those days. You ran down the stairs two at a time tripping on the way down and falling in front of the door on your ass. You brushed yourself off and kicked the door down running over to Sam. You were sure going to feel it in the morning.

 

“Hey Sammy. I know you usually like to do the tying. Not as fun when you’re tied, huh?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and you winked at him as you cut him out of the ropes using the knife in your boot.

 

“Come on, let’s get Dean and get the hell out of here.”

 

Dean cut off the shifter’s head without incident. You all took care of the body and then got back into Baby. Everyone remained silent not sure what to say. You were happy they didn’t say anything actually. You knew you messed up by not turning your phone off. It was a rookie move but come on, people mess up. It happens. You honestly thought the silence was due to that. Little did you know it was because of something completely different. Dean kept giving Sam looks in reference to you and he nodded.

 

Dean’s text: Dude. She fucking had “Get Down Tonight” as a ringtone. She needs us.

Sam’s text: When did her phone go off?

Dean’s text: Not the point, Sammy. She’s going through a fucking dry spell.

Sam’s Text: ?

Dean’s text: Really? She say anything sexual to you today?

Sam’s text: Yeah but …

Dean’s text: You think she’s hot?

Sam’s text: Of course, and she means a great deal to me, Dean, but how do you know she wants this?

Dean’s text: I’ll ask her. She means a great deal to me, too, Sammy. It’s either us or some guy at the bar. She’s clearly thinking about it and we need her to have a clear mind on the next hunt.

Sam’s text: You type a lot in texts.

Dean’s text: ?

Sam’s text: What?

Dean’s text: So you’re in?

Sam’s text: Fuck yes.

 

Dean nodded to Sam in the rearview mirror. And that’s when Dean suddenly stopped the car by a dark wooded area along a back-road.

 

“So that dry spell. How long has it been?”

 

“Holy shit. Why was Dean asking you that? And why the fuck did he just park? On the side of the road by a mini forest no less.”

 

You turned to Sam who cocked his eyebrow.

 

“Answer him, baby girl.”

 

You gulped and looked back at Dean.

 

“Um… too long…. a long time.”

 

“Hmmm. Well you know me and Sammy can help you with that?”

 

“And Sammy?”

 

“How would you like that baby girl? Both of us right now tending to your needs?

 

“Fuck. Uh… but we work together?”

 

“So you’d rather keep it professional then?” Sam asked his tone almost sad.

 

“This could be just a one-time thing. Tomorrow we go back to normal. It’s up to you, sweetie, but for tonight you can have both of us. “

 

You gulped and bit your lip. You couldn’t believe that they both wanted you. Oh my god, this was like a dream come true. Your breathing picked up. You nodded, not trusting your words.

 

You watched Dean’s face go from caring friend to a hungry lustful lover in seconds flat. You saw Sam’s eyes in the rearview mirror darken behind you and felt your panties get wet. Dean slowly moved to the backseat. Sam grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his lap slowly grinding his cock against you. Your breath hitched and you closed your eyes loving the feeling of his hard cock grazing your core. He felt huge and you bit your lip again thinking of how he would feel inside you. Dean slowly moved over to you. He studied your face for any sign of resistance before he grabbed your hair and crammed his lips to yours. His warm lips on your skin felt like heaven. His tongue didn’t ask permission. He took what he wanted and explored every corner of your mouth before pushing his lips away from yours so you could both breathe. You gasped. You never thought Dean could take charge like that but fuck, was it hot. Dean looked you up and down hungrily. Sam kept grinding with you peppering kisses on your neck. He looked over to Dean and they nodded to each other. Sam nibbled your ear before he whispered to you, his warm breath ghosting on your neck.

 

“We have been waiting to do this for so long. We both find you so attractive. On the first hunt, you were all we could think about. We fucking love you baby girl.”

 

“I love you both too. Both of you”

 

“Hear that Dean? She loves us.”

 

“What a good girl you are for both of us.”

 

“Me and Dean are very possessive. We both wanted you, so we thought it would only be fair if we both have you or neither of us have you.”

 

“There’s enough of me to go around.”

 

Dean and Sam both chuckle darkly.

 

“Sassing us back. Atta girl.” Dean says

 

“You know it’s 1 AM. No one uses this back road and there’s a small tree and - ”

 

You and Dean were out of the car before Sam could even finish his sentence. Sam ran after you both walking you to the tree trunk, his hungry eyes boring down on you.

 

“Fuck, baby girl. I need you NOW,” Sam practically growled.

 

You all quickly took off your clothes, not caring where they landed. Dean walked over to the two of you, his hands ghosting on your breasts. Sam slowly went down on his knees in front of you keeping eye contact with you. He placed your legs gently on his shoulders as he grabs your thighs opening them wide for him. Dean slipped behind you, his arm around your waist practically holding you up. He bit and nibbled your neck alternating between almost painful bites, and gentle nibbles. Sam wasted no time and immediately nosed your clit. You bucked, prompting Dean to hug you tighter around the waist to keep you still. Sam smiled against you before pressing down hard on your clit with his tongue, his finger quickly working you open. He didn’t let up. His thick fingers kept twisting this way and that making sure you were good and ready for whoever you chose to fuck you senseless.

 

Dean started licking and biting your earlobe.

 

“You like my brother going down on you? His tongue flicking your clit?”

 

You moaned loudly.

 

“That’s our girl. Yeah, moan for my brother. I want to hear how fucking good he is. How skilled he is with a pussy. Hitting all the right spots inside you.”

 

You whimpered at his words.

 

“How does she feel Sammy?”

 

“Amazing but tight. Don’t worry I’ll make her cum hard Dean.”

 

Your moans got louder and louder.

 

“You like having Sammy press down hard on your clit? I bet that feels amazing. You know he loves eating girls out. I honestly think that’s his favorite food.”

 

Sam growled against your pussy. You bite your lip moving back against Dean as a loud moan ripped through your chest.

 

“He loves feeling a girl’s cum dripping down his chin.”

 

You let out a shuttering breath.

 

“I love watching you writhe here, your ass pressed against my hard cock.”

 

Dean rubs his cock against your ass for emphasis.

 

“It’s taking all I have not to just grab you away from Sammy and fuck you right here.”

 

You moan and whimper at Dean’s words. Dean takes one hand and massages the muscles in your ass pushing you forward onto Sam’s tongue.

Sammy moans inside you before he flicks your clit with his tongue and presses his fingers even deeper inside you. Dean moves his hand reaching it around to twist your nipple as he whispers in your ear, “Cum. Cum baby girl all over my brother’s face. NOW.”

 

And you came right then and in a silent scream that literally took your breath away. You closed your eyes and gave in to the overwhelming sensations erupting throughout your entire body. Waves of pleasure coursed through you. You felt instantly light-headed and barely registered what was happening around you. Sammy worked you through your orgasm before giving you one last lick as he rose to his feet, your cum dripping down his face. Sam grabbed you and gave you a long lingering kiss. You could taste your cum on his lips. Dean stuck out his tongue and traced over your lips moaning at the taste of you.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Dean asked.

 

“We shouldn’t play for too long out here, Dean” Sam added

 

“Mmmhmm. I- I agree.”

 

“Not what I asked you baby girl. Be a good girl and answer the question. So whose dick do you wanna suck? Me or my brother’s? The other one will fuck you senseless.”

 

Your head was swimming from your previous orgasm and with that question you almost came again just from the idea that both brothers were dying to fuck you. And they were both Doms. Fuck. You struggled to formulate a thought and suddenly images of their cocks both fucking you entered your mind and all thoughts stopped for a minute.

 

“I’d like to suck Sam.”

 

You thought that was fair since Sam went down on you. Dean made a growling sound behind you before sucking a deep hickey into your neck. He quickly grabbed your hips and spun you around. Your hands grabbed the tree trunk for dear life.

 

“You sure you’re ready and you want me baby?”

 

“Yes. Please fuck me, Dean.”

 

Dean grabbed a condom and quickly placed it on his cock slowly sinking all the way inside you. It felt like sheer bliss having him fill you up like this. You made a come hither motion with your finger and when Sam was close enough you opened your mouth.

 

“There’s my good girl.”

 

“Our good girl, “ Dean corrected.

 

Sam chuckled and nodded to his brother.

 

Sam smirked and grabbed your hair guiding his entire cock into your mouth.

 

“You greedy little girl. Can’t have enough cock aye?”

 

You tried to say yes but with Sam’s cock in your mouth the sound was very muffled.

 

“I think she likes my cock, Dean. “

 

Sam pulled your head back so you could speak and just at that moment Dean started to move inside you. You let out a loud moan.

 

“You like having Dean’s thick cock inside you?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“You like being filled by both of us?”

 

“Yes Sam, Dean.”

 

“Call me Sir.” Sam added.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“She’s a quick learner Dean.”

 

“She really is.”

 

“You’re a dirty girl just for us.”

 

“Just for you boys…sir.”

 

"Good girl."

 

Sam watched Dean’s cock disappear into your pussy.

 

“I fucking love this angle, Dean. I can see you enter her each time. Fuck.”

 

Sam closed his eyes trying to regain his composure.

 

“I love your warm mouth around my cock. Be a good girl and open up.”

 

You did as Sam asked and Sam set the tone. Both he and Dean kept a very slow rhythm but in no time they picked up the pace and Dean started pounding into you from behind. You kept being pushed forward onto Sam’s cock. You swallowed around his large cock. Dean couldn’t hold on much longer and kept going faster and faster. You moaned even louder against Sam’s cock. The vibrations making him growl. Dean’s hands gripped your hips, sure to bruise later. Both Sam and Dean’s hands went to your clit pressing into it hard at the exact same time. That was all you needed. Sam pulled your head back and you screamed their names. Dean felt your pussy clench around him and he came right after shooting warm cum into the condom, a growl of your name on his lips. He kissed your back before he slowly slipped out of you. Your legs felt like jelly but with Sam and Dean’s help, you were able to get into a kneeling position in front of Sam. You looked up into his eyes silently telling him you were ready. He grabbed your hair and thrust into your mouth in a frenzied pace racing to his own orgasm. A few moments later, you felt his cock shutter in your mouth and tasted his salty cum on your lips. He kept your head on his cock until he was finally coming down your throat. He came in a quiet whisper of your name. Gently he picked you up and placed a soft kiss to your lips before slapping your ass. You turned around and gave him a sly smile. You couldn’t believe this had happened. Sadly you all walked away to find your clothes. You wished this moment would’ve lasted longer.

 

You found half of your clothes spotting Crowley a little ways away waving at you. He put a finger to his mouth and winked at you. You looked over at the boys noticing they weren’t looking your way so you threw your shirt more towards Crowley to give you a reason to come closer to him. Crowley took a long lingering look at your body smirking when you had to bend down in front of him to get your bra.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” you whispered to him.

 

You struggled to pick up the rest of your clothes fast enough.

 

“Long enough, pet. You have a truly exquisite body and it’s so receptive even to these morons.”

 

“So basically the whole time.”

 

You moved your mouth to say something looking over at the boys but he shook his head.

 

“Let’s be quiet we wouldn’t want to alert the boys now. We both know that would start a fight and I wouldn’t want to harm your lovers. You know I’d win in a fight.”

 

You frown back at him.

 

“You are a good girl. Now I’m sure they can be OK but I’m the King. I’m centuries old dear. And who do you choose?”

 

“You’re the King of Hell. Maybe I’m more of a Team Free Will kinda gal.”

 

“Fair enough. I just wanted to let you know that I liked what I saw and I can do it so much better.”

 

You raised your eyebrows at him hands on your hips. Crowley winked disappearing.

 

Dean and Sam didn’t see your interaction with the King. They were too distracted thinking about all the fun things they’d do to you next. They found you on the opposite side of the tree and practically carried you back to Baby. Dean put you in the front with him. He looked you over smirking at your wrecked appearance. You were exhausted and yawned several times as Dean started the car.

 

“Sleep now, baby, because when we get back me and Sammy are going to have a lot of fun with you.”

 

Dean turned on “Get Down Tonight” winking at you before sleep overtook you. You had no idea today would turn out this way but you couldn’t imagine a better outcome.


End file.
